The specific purpose of this cooperative agreement is to serve as a research base for the St. Mary's Hospital Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP). The University of Rochester Cancer Center will provide: -\approved, non-competing, multi-disciplinary clinical research protocols: - scientific guidance on the implementation of these protocols; -\administrative direction and training for the data management of these protocols. Investigational drugs supplied by NCI and/or pharmaceutical companies for these clinical trials will be procured, distributed, monitored and controlled by the University of Rochester Cancer Center pharmacist.